The present invention relates generally to the field of vending machines for dispensing food items, and more particularly, to a vending machine for dispensing unpackaged food items loaded utilizing a transport cartridge adapted to be loaded off-site with unpackaged food items and loaded on-site into the vending machine without any intermediate handling of the unpackaged food items.
Conventional vending machines for dispensing food items typically include a refrigeration component for preventing spoilage, a heating component for heating food items to a servable temperature, a food handler for transitioning food items within the machine, a dispenser for dispensing the food items, and a transaction component for processing payment.
Conventional vending machines for dispensing food items are typically stocked with factory prepared, pre-packaged foods items, and therefore are incapable of accommodating locally prepared unpackaged food items. Factory prepared food items, while often long-lasting, lack the freshness of locally prepared food and therefore are less desirable to a consumer. Further, vending machines stocked with factory prepared food items require package removal components for removing the food item from the packaging and/or protective film covering prior to heating, which adds cost and complexity to the vending machine.
In an effort to improve food quality, vending machines have been developed that prepare and cook food items “on-demand” using pre-packaged ingredients. While these machines are an improvement in terms of freshness, there are inherent complexities and disadvantages associated with handling ingredients, complex food preparation, and time to prepare the food.
Therefore, to overcome the disadvantages of prior art vending machines for dispensing food items, what is needed is a vending machine configured to dispense locally prepared, unpackaged food items in an efficient and sanitary manner. Such a vending machine would provide local businesses an opportunity to expand locations, increase sales and automate food service, among other advantages.